The Last Day of Your Life, Redux
by Anonymaustrap
Summary: Lahn get a chance to let a host live another day.


_**A/N:** This piece serves as a bookend to the piece 'The Joined and the Separated'. 'The Joined and the Separated provides some much-needed context to this piece. I hope you find both of them enjoyable - they were both written as part of the Green Room Challenge._

* * *

For Captain Lahn, the caves of Mak'ala would always be home. The rough rock was warm under her fingertips, the air was heavy and humid. The ornate oil lamps had long been replaced with plaslights, but the volcanic rock still bore dark, antediluvian smudges. Lahn looked over to her first officer who strode purposefully and in silence. Behind her, was Lieutenant Commander Juliette Sri, her jacket open, her cheeks flushed, her forehead glistening.

"You're quiet. What do you hear, Commander?"

Grupiro grinned at her with sharp, pointed teeth. "Its not like you to make jokes about my ears, Captain. I've been assured by many a suitor they are quite enticing – to my fellow Ferengi, of course."

"I wasn't joking."

"But you ask me, instead of the Lieutenant Commander?"

"I suspect she's preoccupied." said Lahn as she spanned her hands across a basalt outcropping. "I wasn't joking at your expense, at least. It's just—I was born here," she added without humor, "Several times, in fact. We all have, all the way to the first Join. In ancient times, it was more of a religious ritual. We didn't have genetic typing and the Commission. Joins that didn't end in madness or death were more by luck and science. You can almost hear the screams in these walls."

"I can," Sri said, her voice distant.

"Commander, please keep an eye on the Lieutenant Commander, and make sure she doesn't wander too far."

"She's right here, Captain."

"No, she's not. Lieutenant Commander Sri? Juliette?"

Grupiro pulled out her tricorder. "Betazoids do not grow up in properly warm climates. It could be heat stroke."

Sri lost her ethereal countenance and fixed Grupiro with a focused expression. "Commander, please. I spent six years on Vulcan. This is hardly hot."

"Actually," Lahn said to Grupiro but _toward_ Sri, "I wasn't concerned about our resident telepath walking away. The guardians said the caves are a maze for the body and the mind, and you've been sounding distant ever since we passed the Pools of Maturation."

"I appreciate your concern, Captain, but I'm fine. It's just" – her black eyes played over the volcanic cavern – "quite amazing."

"Now you both sound spooky," Grupiro said.

"You're sure you want to do this Captain?" Sri asked. "This is new ground for you – new ground for any Trill."

"Its why you're here, and yes, I'm sure."

"I thought I was here to keep Evlyn Yassal from killing Alain Sar."

"No," Grupiro corrected, "that's why I'm here."

"You're both here to prevent Evlyn Yassal from killing Alain Sar. But the Lieutenant Commander is specifically here in case something goes wrong with this potion. She can help me get it back together and assist the guardians."

"I appreciate your faith in me, Captain," Sri said, fanning herself.

"You can get help me get it back together, right?"

Sri pursed her lips. "Of course."

They followed a small, rocky passage down to a side chamber. A natural waterfall flowed down the far wall, making the room cooler, and supplying a bathing pool and fresh water. The cavern was made up as a small living space, with a small bed.

"Cozy," Grupiro remarked.

"Is that a blush, Captain?" Sri asked with an air of feigned innocence.

A guardian arrived shortly after, his hands neatly folded within the sleeves of his long robe.

"Commissioner." Lahn acknowledged.

He opened her mouth to speak, then looked to Sri, as if interrupted. They stared at each other, and Sri tilted her head to the side slightly. After a moment, she gave a nod, which the guardian returned.

Grupiro leaned close to Lahn and murmured. "Did we just miss something?"

Lahn nodded enigmatically back, then glanced toward her PADD as Alain arrived with a pair of younger Trill, who followed attentively. His frowned deepened to a scowl as he surveyed the room. His gaze stopped on the guardian.

"Commissioner Seth, for the record, I am against this."

"Your protest has been noted, Sar."

"And?"

"There is no 'And'", Lahn said irritably. "This has been decided."

"Even if your decision kills us both, and the lives we carry. You do realize I am responsible for ten full lives."

"So dramatic. I'd ask if you got that trait from your host, but what that's not—"

"Commissioner, please note Lahn has no regard for the lives it has chosen."

"Commissioner," Lahn said wearily, "Can we just get on with this?" She held her PADD out to Sri. "Please make sure Evlyn Yassal reads this before does anything violent."

Sri reached for the PADD and the Commissioner intervened. "The Commission will want to review that."

"Commissioner," Sri said carefully, "With all due respect, symbionts communicate with their hosts and previous hosts all the time."

"It's alright," Lahn said. "We're all on new ground here."

The Commissioner took the PADD in her hand and quickly scanned it. "We will retain a copy."

Grupiro scowled.

"You misjudge us." The Commissioner said. "This is a historical moment, " she gave a wary look at Lahn, "perhaps dubiously engineered, but we proceed carefully. The events now could be significant."

Lahn held her open palm out to the Commissioner, "Maybe they should be."

The Commissioner produced two vials, small enough to easily fit into the palm of her hand. "Our analysis concurs with Ms. Sri's report, and the Commission agrees to this single use."

Sar shrugged. "This changes nothing. I still protest."

Lahn said. "You're right. Your protest changes nothing." She undid the stopper and drank. The amount was so small it barely wet her mouth and she chased it with water from the pool."

"Twenty-four hours?"

"With a degree of variance." Sri said carefully.

Lahn sighed and focused her gaze on Sri. Make sure I wake up first.

Sri nodded.

Lahn sat down on the rocky floor, resting her head in her hands. Evlyn Yassal, my current host. Captain in Starfleet, I remember black coffee and kanar…"

Evlyn Lahn slumped. Alain' face was ashen. "You want me to-"

The Commissioner held out the vial. "There is always Audit."

His hand trembled slightly as he took the vial and drank.

Lieutenant Commander Sri put her hand on his wrist and guided him to sit. "I will help you focus, since you don't remember him. His name was Alain Ortan and he is your current host. He was a Tier One candidate and a holo-sculptor…"

Evlyn Lahn sat up quickly, with a ragged gasp. She clutched at herself a moment, as if expecting an entirely different situation. She studied the backs of her hands for a moment, then her gaze flicked around the cave. She said nothing as she looked about.

"Captain?" Grupiro said. "Captain Yassal?"

"Commander?"

Grupiro nodded. "Its me, Captain, you can stop looking for weapons."

"I'm not looking for weapons," Yassal said quickly.

"She's lying." Sri said quietly.

Lahn looked at Sri for a moment before her eyes rested on the prone form of Alain. "What's he doing here?" She looked down her hands sliding over her uniform. "Why am I…"

"This should explain it, Captain." Grupiro offered the PADD to Yassal. Yassal looked at it warily, then took it from her hand.

 _Evlyn Yassal_

 _Forgive the writing. I'll get to the point. I have taken a drug which seems to put my primary brain into a dormant state and gives you control. Before you write this off as another witnessing technique, ask yourself – how many times since our Joining have I talked to you? One. You don't remember it. You wouldn't remember it. But this, Evlyn Yassal, this you will remember._

"Remember?" Yassal muttered. "Hosts don't remember."

"Not normally Captain." Sri said. "But you will remember this."

Yassal looked to the Commissioner. "And what's your play in this?"

The Commissioner almost flinched at Yassal's accusation disguised as a question. "Lahn asked. The Commission feels the request is reasonable."

"Really?" Lahn said dubiously and continued reading.

 _Alain Sar is here. Don't hurt him. I have made arrangements that he is required to take the same drug, and when he awakens, will be Alain Orten just as you are now Evlyn Yassal. Those memories of your time with him were among the most beautiful memories you shared with me._

Lahn looked at the unconscious form of Alain Sar.

The blond Betazoid is Lieutenant Commander Juliette Sri. Trust her if something goes wrong. I trust her as much as you – we – trust Commander Grupiro.

 _It's the last day of your life, Evlyn Yassal. Live well._

Sri helped Alain stand and supported him as he looked around slowly. Yassal moved toward him with a speed and purpose that startled the Commissioner.

"Its okay. We're all friends here." Sri said to the commissioner reassuringly, she turned back to Alain. "Alain Orten?"

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"You know me?" Evlyn blurted at him, her voice trembling.

Alain looked at Evlyn and the confusion fled his face in an instant. He stepped away from Sri, his eyes focused on Yassal. "Evlyn, how could I not?"

"It's a drug, our symbionts both took it. It lasts a day-"

Alain held his hands out, and murmured, "I've gotten older."

Evlyn's hand slid gently over his and squeezed. "You haven't changed at all."

Lieutenant Commander Sri coughed politely. "There is a flyer if you want. Enjoy all of Trill if you choose."

"It is required that you stay on Trill." The Commissioner added gently.

Alain and Evlyn said nothing as they stared at each other, their fingers entwined.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Grupiro said.

Lahn waited for a good soak in a bathing pool before opening the message on her PADD. It was encrypted with a key that she would know.

 _Lahn_

 _If I have withheld any secrets from you while witnessing, they are yours, freely and of my own free will._

Lahn chuckled.

 _Thank you. I don't know what else to say about this. Next to our Join, these moments have been the most wonderful of this life. I know our join wasn't…what either of us expected. Until now, I have not met Evlyn Lahn. I cannot think of any host who has had the chance to meet the product of their union, much less ... I just don't know what to say, except…_

 _You will have a thousand hosts, Lahn. When the time comes that we must account for ourselves at the pools of Mak'ala, you will have no fiercer advocate._

 _E.Y._

Commander Grupiro arrived, and poured two cordials as she sat at the edge of the pool.

"Lieutenant Commander Sri did report she detected some abnormalities in your t-scan before you woke up. She'd like to make sure you're observed by someone – I believe she used the word 'capable'."

"No matter what she says, the heat makes her feisty. And Sar?"

"Left without a word. Seems he didn't have the stomach to complete his formal complaint."

Lahn took a tentative sip of the cordial. "This is that snail juice with Kanar!"

"My private stock."

"Toward what end?" Lahn asked with mock suspicion.

"Ends? Suspicious already? Are you sure you're Captain Evlyn Lahn?"

"Quite sure."

They drank in silence. "Thank you, Captain."

Lahn paused, rubbing a pumice stone against her elbow. "For?"

"I served Captain Yassal for three years before you. I've never seen her that ... like that before."

"Vulnerable?"

"Happy."

Lahn smiled.


End file.
